A Winter Veil to Remember
by Brendan Aurabolt
Summary: *Pre-Cataclysm* One-shot aboout a Mage and Warlock's crazy adventure during the Holidays. Reviews may spawn followup stories.


A Winter Veil To Remember

By Brendan Aurabolt

Rated: K+

Category: Warcraft

Summary: Lillina Highwind and Gradey Sparkwrench have one misadventure after another on their way to Ironforge for Winter's Veil.

A/N: This is a one-shot but depending on the demand, I **might** add more Winter Veil stories as the month goes on. As for the timeline, it's after the events of The Wrath Gate in Call of the Crusade.

XxXxX

Lillina & Gradey

XxXxX

I'd just returned from the Mage Quarter when I was told I had a visitor. I walked into the Matron's office to see her talking to someone. Seeing me enter, Matron smiled and waved me over to the empty chair next to the young woman she was talking to. "This is Lillina Highwind." Matron introduced. "She used to stay here two years ago while her parents worked elsewhere. You might remember when she visited last year and took Samson for the day?"

"Her and that scary-powerful Warlock." I replied as I recalled that day. It was Children's Week in Stormwind. During the week, citizens of the Alliance could adopt one of us for the day and show us what life outside the orphanage is like. My Grandfather took me during that week last year. Unlike almost all of the orphans I had parents but like Lillina their duties forced them to leave me in Stormwind.

"I'm a Warlock myself, you know." she said, to which I looked at her in surprise. "That 'scary-powerful' Warlock was the one who trained me. He's kind to children and likes to help others...as do I."

"Samson said he got to meet Lady Proudmoore in Theramore." I said. "The Mages in Stormwind say she's the most powerful female sorcerer on Azaroth. I want to be like her when I grow up."

"Maybe you can ask your grandfather to introduce you two after I've taken you to him." Lillina replied as her face grew oddly serious. "I'm afraid I have some sad news to tell you. What do you know about The Scourge?"

"The Scourge are an army of Undead led by The Lich King." I said as I recalled my studies. "The Scourge want to kill everyone on Azaroth and turn them all into mindless undead slaves. That's why my parents answered the call to arms and went to Northrend to help fight them."

"That's exactly right." said Lillina as she took my hands in hers. "I recently joined the call for Heroes in Northrend myself. I was traveling with Master Fomortiis when we came to Anguar'thar The Wrath Gate in Dragonblight. The Dragonblight got its name because it's where the bones of dead dragons are laid to rest. Anyway, when we got to Anguar'thar the Alliance and the Horde were fighting their way through The Scourge on their way to Icecrown Citadel. That's when the Lich King showed up and killed Saurfang The Younger. He was about to kill Highlord Fordragon too when the Forsaken unleashed a plague that killed everyone on the battlefield."

"That's horrible!" I exclaimed. "Wait, my parents were there, too. You don't mean..."

"I'm afraid so." she replied. "They did not survive the attack."

"You mean I'm really an orphan now...?" I asked as my eyes welled up with tears. "I...I need to be alone for a while." Without another word, I got up and ran out of the room overcome with grief.

XxXxX

I found Gradey at Stormwind Harbor. She was watching as a ship filled with sick and wounded soldiers from Northrend were being taken off the ship. A nearby cart held the bodies of those who did not survive the journey back. Having come with the fleet of ships that were moored, I knew none of the dead were those who died at the Wrath Gate. "That is the true cost of war." I said to Gradey. "Men and women from all walks of life and races will come back wounded, dead or never again. All who take up tie fight against the Scourge know they may never return alive."

"Then why go?" she asked. "Why would anyone go fight a war in a distant land knowing that? It doesn't make any sense!"

"That's exactly what I said to _him_ when he told me what happened to my father." I replied. "As Matron mentioned, I used to stay at the Orphanage. About a year ago, Grand Marshall Fomortiis Aurabolt came to see me. He told me my father died and as was his final wish, I trained under him as a Warlock. I found out some months later My father was raised as a Death Knight. Although he since broke free of the Lich King's control, he's cursed to spend eternity as a living corpse."

"I had no idea..." Gradey whispered.

"That's why...that's why...I choose to fight." I continued. "I've fought against the Scourge all over the Northrend and the Eastern Kingdoms, Gradey. Unlike the Horde, they don't fight with rules and unlike demons, your death is just the beginning. They deny you and your family of a proper burial and raise you as a mindless puppet to fight against the people you care about. When Stormwind was attacked last month, I almost lost my mother. Until my eyes are closed in death, I vow to see that the Lich King pays for the atrocities he brought to our world!"

"You're so courageous." said Gradey. Then she remembered something. "You mentioned my Grandfather earlier. Where is he?"

"He's in Ironforge taking care of the paperwork to finalize your adoption." I replied as I unrolled my Magnificent Flying Carpet. "If we take the Deeprun Tram, we'll be there in no time." We flew across the city to the Dwarven District where the Stormwind entrance to Deeprun Tram was. We arrived to find a large crowd standing outside the entrance.

"What's going on?" Gradey asked.

"A tremor shattered the glass where the tunnel passes through the underground lake." A guard explained to everyone. "The Deeprun Tram will be closed until repairs are completed. Conjurers have set up a portal to Ironforge in The Mage Quarter in the meantime."

"That makes this easier." I said as I got back on Flying Carpet. "That will instantly take us to Ironforge just like the Tram does." We arrived to find many people coming and going from the portal set up and passed through ourselves. One of the guards in Ironforge pointed us in the right direction and we were off. We arrived in time to see the adoption center closing up for the day.

"Wait!" Gradey exclaimed as we ran up the stairs.

"Can I help you?" The stocky Dwarf asked.

"A Xrixri Sparkwrench was here to file the paperwork for this girl's adoption." I explained. "He's her grandfather."

"Ah, I remember him." she replied. "An elderly gentleman with a heart of gold. He left for the Throne Room a short time ago. King Magni likes to sign off on adoptions during Winter Veil, after all!"

"We'd better hurry, then." said Gradey. Thanks for the help, ma'am!"

"Take care and good luck." the Dwarf said as ran through The Great Forge. When we arrived, nothing could have prepared us for what we found.

XxXxX

"If you're looking for the king, he's not here." said the hooded figure standing in front of Ironforge's seat of power.

"We're looking for my grandpa." I said. "The lady from the adoption center said he'd be here."

"I do recall seeing an old Gnome Mage by the Gates of Ironforge on my way into the city just now." the stranger replied. "He was talking to Prince Anduin Wrynn if I saw right."

"The crown prince of Stormwind?" Lillina exclaimed in surprise. "I wonder how Xrixri knows him?"

"Did you just said Xrixri?" The stranger asked. "As in Xrixri Sparkwrench?"

"Yes." I replied. "Do you know him?"

"Child, your grandfather and his companions helped me and my son when my father banished us from Ironforge." she said as she pulled back her hood, allowing us to see her face. "When I saw it, I felt my blood run cold.

"Moira Bronzebeard!" Lillina and I exclaimed in unison.

"Ye stand before the Queen of the Dark Irons and heir to the throne of Ironforge." she said as she stood to her full height. I didn't know that much about her but I'd heard she was kidnapped by Emperor Dagran Thaurissan and taken to Blackrock Depths, the Dark Iron capital.

"What are you doing here?" Lillina asked as she stood in front of me defensively.

"Just looking at what will one day be my son's throne." the banished princess replied curtly. "Dwarves don't live forever, you know. I'll return to secure his birthright when my father is no more. Before I do that, I'll have to get rid of you two. I can't well have you go warn the guards." With a wave of her hands, the large doors behind us slammed shut. We were trapped!

"Gradey, take cover behind that statue." Lillina said as she threw down her own hood. "I'll deal with Moira."

"Ok Lillina but be careful!" I exclaimed as I ran for cover.

"I don't believe I introduced myself." Lillina said to Moira. "I'm Lillina Highwind Talonstrike, daughter of Abyssion Highwind and Paima Talonstrike. Although I am a Warlock, I can also command the elements."

"YOU'RE her daughter?" Moira exclaimed in surprise. "I see. In that case, I'll tell her personally I was the one who knocked you around!" Moira hit Lillina with a blast of the Holy Light, catching her off guard and setting her cloak on fire.

"Oh, you want to play with fire?" Lillina asked as she drew the fire from the braziers in the room to her and formed a fireball with her bare hands. Unlike Mages, Shamen drew their powers from the elements themselves. "Consume by fire!" She let lose a wave of fire Moira was barely able to protect herself from. The force of the resulting explosion sent the fallen princess flying backwards into the wall, knocking her to the floor.

"Lillina!" I exclaimed as I ran over to her. The doors flew open just as I reached her.

"What's goin' on in 'ere?" One of the dwarves who stood on the other side boomed. Seeing Moira on the other side, all save the one who just spoke surrounded her.

"We were looking for my grandpa when we found her in here." I explained. "She didn't want anyone to know she was here so she closed the doors and attacked Lillina."

"That explains the explosion we heard." The dwarf replied with a chuckle. "I'll take care of things from here. A good thing you didn't kill her, miss. That would have given the Darkies the perfect excuse to invade our boarders."

"Glade to be of service...I think." Lillina replied as the guards escorted Moira from the room.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, causing the guards—and Moira—to look back in surprise.

"Lillina could have killed you just now and you have a son." I said to Moira. "I just found out my parents were killed fighting the Scourge. What would your son think knowing you threw your life away? I beg of you to think about your actions and pray to The Light for guidance." She didn't answer but I could tell she heard my words well.

"Let's go." said Lillina. "And Happy Winter's Veil Moira." We walked to the Gates of Ironforge where we there was a pair of guards from Stormwind talking with Ironforge regulars.

"Excuse me, but did you see-"

"You must but Gradey."one of the guards said before I could finish."Your grandfather told us you might come this way. He went ahead to Kharanos with Prince Anduin. You can find him at the Inn."

"If you weren't so tall, I'd kiss you!" I exclaimed as I jumped and threw my arms around him. "We've been looking for him all night!"

"All in a day's work." The other guard said as Lillina summoned a Dreadsteed. I climbed on behind her and then we were off.

"This time we can't miss him!" Lillina exclaimed as Kharanos came into view. We came to a stop outside the Inn and saw Prince Anduin coming outside.

"Lillina?" he said in surprise. "What brings you here?"

"Good evening, Prince Wrynn." she replied with a respectful bow. "I was asked by Xrixri to escort Gradey to him from Stormwind. Please tell us he's inside."

"He is-" The prince began.

"HAPPY DAY!" I exclaimed.

"Not here." he finished, to which stared at him in surprise.

XxXxX

"Xrixri and I came here to see a mutual friend of ours who is dying." the prince explained." He and Xrixri just teleported with him to Lakeshire where they trained in their younger days. I was just about to send a message for you to Ironforge."

"Elune have mercy...!" I exclaimed as I dismissed my Dreadsteed. "We've been short all night!"

"Oh, no!" Gradey exclaimed as she began to cry. "If only we got here sooner!"

"Xrixri did tell me you were training to a Mage, Gradey." Anduin noted as he pulled his cloak tightly around himself. "If you've progressed enough in your studies, you should be able to open a portal to Lakeshire."

"But I've never been there before." she replied sadly, but then brightened. "Wait, that's right! Why didn't we think of this before? You could summon him, Lillina!"

"I want to say yes but if it was a final request for a dying man, I couldn't bear to break them up like that." I replied.

"Looks like you're stuck, then." said Anduin as he turned to go back inside. "Too bad you're not a Mage yourself, Lady Highwind."

"Wait, that's it!" I exclaimed.

"What is it?" Gradey asked.

"Grant my eyes that which I seek!" I said as I stretched out using the elements as a medium. My vision spread across the continent to Redridge Mountains. I spied Xrixri and another Gnome sitting on the pier overlooking Lake Everstill. I placed my hands on Gradey's head, allowing her to see what I was.

"Grandpa!" she exclaimed.

"Now that you've seen him, you should be able to open a portal to Lakeshire." I said.

"I'll try." Gradey replied as a magic circle appeared beneath her. "Hear me, great power that is always at my side! Open the way for me to the place I seek!" I gasped in surprise as the portal slowly opened, revealing Lakeshire on the other side. "I did it!"

"Well done." I said. "Not bad for a first try." Was impressed me was the fact that she did it without using a Rune of Portals. Very few Mages like Jaina the ability to make portals without a reagent. I had little doubt Xrixri would be impressed as well.

"Good luck Gradey, Lady Highwind." Anduin said as he waved. "Light be with you!"

XxXxX

Unlike Dun Morogh, it there was no snow on the ground in Lakeshire. It was snowing lightly but many people were out and about. We ran over to the fishing pier where Grandpa and his friend were. "Grandpa, we found you!" I said as I neared.

"You look like you've had quite the adventure." he said as he turned to look at us.

"Prince Anduin told us why you came here." Lillina said to him. "Is he...?"

"He just passed on." The elder replied sadly as he fought back tears. "He wanted to hold on long enough to tell you the truth Gradey, but the Light needed him more."

"The truth?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not your real grandfather." he replied, to which I gasped in surprise. "He was."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "You're the only grandfather I've ever known!"

"Andy and I were in Gnomeregan when it fell." he explained. "We escaped together, but he never fully recovered from the fallout poison. He told me he had a granddaughter he never met and asked me to look after her in his place. I'd just told him his son and daughter in-law died in Northrend when his health took a turn for the worst. His final request was to tell you the truth and raise you as my own."

"You're the only grandpa I ever known." I said as I hugged him. "Knowing this doesn't change anything in my eyes."

"Master Aurabolt did the same thing for me." Lillina said as tears streaked down her face. "Oh, Gradey...!"

"Why are you crying?" I asked her.

"I'm just...so happy for you..." she said between sobs. "Happy Winter's Veil, Gradey."

"Happy Winter's Veil, Lillina." I replied with a smile.


End file.
